1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machine tools, and more particularly to a feed amount setting device for a machine tool for setting the feed amount of a tool or workpiece carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known grinding machine capable of plunge grinding, a dead stop mechanism is provided to restrict the grinding feed advanced end of a wheel slide. When alteration of the automatic grinding feed amount is needed, the angular position of a feed amount setting ring, which has a movable stop engageable with a stationary dead stop, is adjusted relative to a hand wheel and is connected thereto at the adjusted position.
However, the alteration of the feed amount requires an operator to disconnect the setting ring from the hand wheel, to adjust the relative angular position therebetween, and to again connect the setting ring to the hand wheel, and therefore is a somewhat troublesome activity.